


Maturity Is a State Of Mind

by HollyElizaann



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt: wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyElizaann/pseuds/HollyElizaann
Summary: Wilson always knew House was Immature. House knew he was immature. Dating doesn't make it go away. Infact it just makes it worse sometimes.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 44





	Maturity Is a State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick and small. I'm going through old writing and I thought you all might enjoy this. It's from over a year ago, but I still think it's kinda cute!

One of House’s favorite passtimes was messing with Wilson and just cause they were dating now- though that word actually made made House gag with real vomit coming into the back of his throat- it didn’t mean he was going to stop it. Actually it meant that it was almost worse. Though Wilson knew the one way to get him to pull back was to withhold or take away sex. That was he’s mans kryptonite. And that’s what the bloody asshole did last night! Apparently filling every sitting place in his office with downy goose feathers so that when anyone sits down they go flying was such a bad prank that the asshole bloody well made him sleep without any bedtime nookie! _Then_ the dickwad _refused_ him morning sex! Like what kind of monster had his boyfriend- another word that made him gag because he was too old for it- become!

Well, Gregory House knew how to fight back! His plan was so simple a middle schooler would think of it. In fact, most do. He found Wilson in the middle of a empty Hallway since they were two of the last doctors here. He _had_ wanted to execute his plan in the middle of the day but Cuddy stuck him with his own case- fucking bitch- and he had dying patients and his bleeding heart. 

Though, slightly off topic and to be fair, House actually did love James Wilson and his damn bleeding heart. It’s what made him the amazing doctor and person he was. Though, Gregory House would never admit to that to anyone, not even Wilson. Though, he knew the younger man knew how he felt on the situation. It was like how House knew Wilson was an immature child and knew that’s what made him well him. That if Wilson’s heart stopped bleeding or House matured, it really would take away from who they really were and it wouldn’t be the same or right.

At least this what he told himself as he abandons his cane at the nurses station and as quietly as he can, limps behind Wilson. With a big smirk, he shoves his hand into the back of his pants, grabs a fist full of his underwear and pulls up, eliciting a squeak out of the other man. It took House a full five seconds to actually process that the fabric in his hands weren’t the cotton of the boxers or boxer-briefs his lover usually wore. No this fabric was soft and silky almost like-

“House!” Wilson yells and pulls his hands out of his pants. He turns and glares at the older man who’s just got a look of shock on his face but Wilson doesn’t care. “What the hell were you thinking?!” People were used to Wilson yelling at House so they just walked by.

“OH MY GOD!” House yelled back, not processing anything that Wilson was saying, just processing what he felt in his hands. “YOU’RE WEARING-” Wilson covered his mouth, only to have House run his tongue over it. Rolling his eyes, he pulled him to the closest private spot there was. A supply closet. The second the door clicked closed, House’s hands went immediately to his pants. 

“House-House- Greg! Will you stop!” Wilson tries to pull him off but House wins and pulls them down.

“I need to see for myself!” He leans back once the pants were around his ankles and licks his lips. Light blue bikini panties framed his lover so perfectly, outlining everything. Slowly, almost sensually, House leans in and pulls the fabric out from in between his cheeks, completely undoing what was his original goal. He pulls back and watches Wilson’s chest rise and fall in almost arousal. “What are they for?”

“Well I remembering you mentioning them, so I thought I could make up for missing morning sex. But then you had to act like a child and now I don’t know if you’re getting _any_ tonight. Or this week.” He says defiantly for a man wearing panties and having his pants around his ankles.

“You are a cruel man James Evan Wilson. Especially because I’m a cripple.” He huffs. Wilson just pulls up his pants and tries the door, only to find it locked. “Hey! Looks like-”

“We are not fucking in a closet where anyone can find us.” He glares. “Behave and We’ll see about tonight.” The older man just grumbles and leans on the wall.

"Cruel James. You are Cruel."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr


End file.
